


Super Psycho Love

by misakipei



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakipei/pseuds/misakipei





	

深冬的夜晚总是格外的寒冷，到了9点以后几乎就没有什么行人了，街边的商店也早早地关了门，尤其是像自己所在的这种靠近码头的地方，只剩下寒风在空寂的街道上咆哮。鸣人打开车窗，任由冷风灌进来，脑海里还在回想刚刚接到任务时所听到的名字，宇智波佐助，宇智波组的少主，现任家组宇智波斑的接班人，为人低调，很少在公开场合露面，相关的资料也十分稀少，但是有关于他的传言倒是十分多，毕竟几年前大家都认为的宇智波组下一代家主不是那个战斗力十分强的宇智波带土就是计策和谋略无人能及的宇智波鼬，然而被斑亲口指认的少主却是一个名不见经传的宇智波佐助，大家多多少少会有些猜想，不过可信的不多就是了。回想起当初那个人一声不响地突然从自己的生命中消失，这两年来自己找他找的几乎发狂，就差掘地三尺，却没想到会在这种情况下再次听到他的名字，鸣人抑制不住地扬起嘴角，果然加入千手组是个正确的决定，鸣人紧紧地盯着街角的方向，在看到出现在街角那个欣长的身影时，熟练地扣动扳机，看到那道身影应声倒下，鸣人原本澄澈的蓝色双眸变得如同黑暗中饥饿的掠食者一般，散发出嗜血的光彩。

“这一次，不会再放任你跑掉了哦~小佐助。”

佐助是在像要被撕裂一般的疼痛中醒来的，原本他只是为了任务难得出一次门，没想到还没到任务地点，自己就先被人暗算了，想着这条路知道的人不多，所以自己放松了警惕，果然还是失策了。佐助有些头晕的晃了晃脑袋，当务之急是要弄清楚暗算自己的人是谁，但是按照宇智波组的势力来看，敢对他下手的而且还知道自己身份的，应该只会是千手组的人，而且对方的地位还不低。这么想着佐助突然觉得胸口一凉，皮肤突然接触到深冬的寒风几乎是控制不住地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，然而耳边传来的炙热呼吸让他意识到自己可能不仅仅只是被暗算了这么简单。佐助感觉一股寒意从脊柱一直上传到脑髓，意识顿时清醒不少，下意识地想要活动身体却发现已经被人固定住，双手被反绑上吊实在不是一件好受的事情，好在绑住手腕的并不是麻绳或者手铐，而是更加柔软也更加难以挣脱的东西，佐助努力的尝试想要站起身却发现脚也被固定住，大腿向两侧分开，几乎是跪坐在地上的姿势，和眼睛上也被蒙上了黑布，什么也看不见，佐助狠狠地摇了摇头却牵动了腰侧的伤口，空气中漂浮着若有似无的铁锈味，自己昏迷之前听到了一声枪响，看来那大概是麻醉枪，虽然不会造成什么严重的伤，但是那种疼痛也是够人受的了。而且给自己系上黑布的人似乎将松紧度把握的相当好，既不会让自己觉得不适，也不会那么轻易的就被弄掉。似乎是发觉自己已经清醒了过来，佐助感觉到身后那股炙热的气息离开了自己，紧接着一个略微有些干裂的嘴唇就贴在自己的脸颊上摩挲，佐助甚至能感受到因为对方嘴唇上因为过于干燥而翘起的死皮，这感觉是在算不上好受，佐助偏了偏头跟对方拉开距离，想要张嘴说话，却发现喉间异常干涩，只能异常艰难地挤出一句话。

“你……究竟是……什么人？”

听到自己开口说话，对方显然是愣了一下，随后便放开了自己，似乎是在压抑着自己的感情一般，佐助甚至能听到他急促的呼吸和因为捏紧拳头骨头互相摩擦的声音，过了好一会儿，对方才放松下来再次靠近自己。佐助下意识的绷紧身体，注意到他细微动作的人轻轻叹了口气，一瞬间佐助有些不可置信的瞪大了眼睛，身体也随之松懈了下来。

“鸣人……？”

“看来你还认得我啊……小佐助哟~”鸣人低头一把吻住对方因为惊愕而微微开启的双唇，近乎粗暴地在佐助的口腔中攻城掠地。没有多余的唾液做润滑，鸣人的舌头在自己上颚扫过而产生的麻痒感异常的明显，佐助有些难耐的想要赶快结束这个让人心痒难耐的吻不自觉的将头向后仰，察觉到的鸣人顿了顿，一把按住他的后脑勺加深了这个吻，甚至有些暴躁的啃噬着佐助的下唇，等到佐助几乎快要窒息时才微微放开了他。

“我说佐助……你就那么讨厌我吗？”鸣人有些失神地看着眼前这个好不容易才再次见到的人，几乎用尽全身的力气才控制住自己有些发抖的身体，仿佛低喃一般问出了那个困扰自己至今的问题

“为什么……要离开我呢……？”

闻言佐助明显僵了一下，沉默许久佐助决定还是隐瞒自己的身份，毕竟当初离开鸣人就是因为家族里出了些事需要他回去帮忙处理，明白黑道中各种黑暗的佐助自然是不愿意让鸣人牵扯进来，想着大概用不了多久自己就能回到鸣人身边，情况据说十分紧急只好收拾了几件衣物便匆匆地回去了，不想却被族长扔到某个深山老林里美名其曰修炼，其他的通讯工具也一并没收，情急之下佐助只好急匆匆的写了一封信说家里有急事可能要离开一段时间，等他再次回归正常社会去找鸣人的时候，对方已经杳无音信，只有自己写的那封信静静地躺在信箱里。这一年多的时间里自己也不是没有动用过自己的资源和人脉找过鸣人，甚至排查了死亡名单，可是却一点音信都没有，佐助只好买下自己自己和鸣人曾经一起同居的地方，安排手下在那边蹲点观察情况，自己也会定期回到那个在自己心里如同家一般存在的小小公寓，但是仍旧是一无所获。没想到会在这里再次遇见自己心心念念的人，佐助心里其实开心的几乎得意忘形了，以至于他并没有意识到哪里不对，只是解释“当时我家里出了点问题，我走得很急所以没来得及跟你说……所以”

“所以？”鸣人有些好笑的一把扯掉蒙住佐助眼睛的黑布，抬起佐助的下颌逼着他和自己的眼睛对视，有些怒极反笑道“所以你还打算瞒我多久呢？宇智波少当家？”

看到对方墨色的眸子里盛满了惊讶，鸣人心中涌上丝丝报复的快感

“哦对了，我忘了跟你自我介绍……”鸣人扯了扯领带，露出领口别着的精致徽章

“我是千手组下任的继承人，漩涡鸣人，不过我想你应该会更熟悉另外一个名字。”鸣人眯着眼睛，笑的一派天真无邪

“他们啊……都比较喜欢叫我九尾啊我说~”

话音刚落，佐助的瞳孔便剧烈的收缩了一下，九尾这个名字他是听过的，因为不论何时永远都带着狐狸面具和几乎能与千手现任当家千手柱间相当的武力和强大的恢复力而被称为妖狐九尾，千手组当之无愧的继承人，也是自己所处的宇智波组的宿敌。想到这里佐助不由得自嘲般的笑了，自己怎么没想到呢？为什么消失的鸣人会突然出现在这里，还把自己将绑架了。今天就是两家族长相约决战的日子，决战地点就是南贺川码头，据说当年就是在这里两家结下了不世之仇。佐助这才意识到自己是在车里，外面则是自己被暗算的那条街道，看起来自己失去意识的时间不是太长，按道理来说，自己现在应该想办法赶紧脱身才对，而且对方还是自己对立家族的成员，可是因为对方是鸣人，所以自己一直到现在居然都没有想要脱身的想法，自己这下子大概是真的栽了吧，佐助有些绝望的想到。

鸣人侧耳听着不远处此起彼伏的爆炸声，两家的火拼大概已经开始了，不过现在的自己没有闲暇去管那些事，低头看着和自己一样被枪声吸引的佐助，鸣人有些恼火地捏住对方的脸

“死心吧，我不会放你去的……我绝对不会允许你去做那些危险的事情，能伤害你的只有我！”看着鸣人眼神强烈的占有欲，佐助不由得笑了起来

“正好，我也不想让你参与进去。这个算是扯平了怎么样？”

“那么……你瞒了我这么久，该怎么偿还你应该知道吧，小佐助？”不等对方回答，鸣人抓起手边的药一把塞进佐助的嘴里，又强行灌水让佐助把药片吞服了进去，看着对方呛水而咳得面色潮红，和灌水时因为挣扎洒出的水打湿了裸露在外的胸膛，水渍沿着好看的腹肌一路向下流去。对方显然是不知道自己此刻的样子有多么诱人，好不容易缓过气以后竟然没有暴怒，反倒是皱着眉头似乎在隐忍着什么痛苦一般，看着刚刚被自己仔细处理过的伤口纱布上渗出丝丝血色，鸣人跪坐在佐助面前兴致盎然地看着佐助温润如玉一般好看的脸上惨白的颜色渐渐褪去以后，才缓缓开口

“刚刚喂给你吃的是止痛药的说~所以等下你不会觉得痛哦~”鸣人温柔的抚摸着佐助的脸颊，几近痴迷地看着自己恋人染上绯色的脸。

“不过除了止痛药，我还喂了你一些别的东西，你差不多也应该察觉到了吧？”

感受着下腹渐渐变得紧绷火热，佐助有些气闷地侧头一把咬住鸣人近在咫尺的脖颈，泄愤似的狠狠地咬了几口，满意地听到对方因为吃痛而倒吸气的声音后，又像安抚一般伸出舌头舔舐被自己咬过的地方。

“明明是你更加需要我，不是吗？”有些不满只有自己起反应的佐助，低头将鸣人的领带一把扯开扔到一边，熟练地用嘴解开鸣人衬衣的扣子，顺便在鸣人肌肉形状完美的小腹上舔咬了一圈，看到鸣人的裤裆被渐渐撑起，这才满意地抬起头有些挑衅的看着眼前有些愣神的鸣人。下一秒，就鸣人抱了个满怀，他这才发现鸣人的体温高的有些可怕，即使是在暖气十足的车里，鸣人也和火炉一样，肌肤相亲的地方像是被点起火苗一般，很快便烧遍了全身。然而点火的那个人还不自知，炙热的手掌像烙铁一般在自己的身上游走，湿热的呼吸喷洒在自己的脖颈边，引起一阵战栗，敏感的耳垂被鸣人含在嘴里，自己微微侧头就能感受到他下巴上细细的胡茬在脸侧刮蹭，两个人的下体隔着布料也能感受到对方的火热，不过仅仅是这样，还不够，佐助有些头脑发热地想着，不自觉就把心里所想的说了出来

“不够……还不够……”

“嗯？小佐助~你说什么不够？”鸣人明知故问

“哈啊……还不够……鸣人……我还要更多……”佐助被折磨得有些头晕，几乎说不出完整的话

“嗯~再说清楚一点就给你哦~”鸣人循循善诱，如同引诱亚当夏娃吃下禁果的毒蛇一般

“我……要你……要你上我……”佐助几乎是带着哭腔喊了出来

“了解，我的小佐助~我一定会让你满足的哟~”鸣人笑着低头含住佐助敏感的乳头，轻轻舔吸就发现对方，死死咬住嘴唇努力压抑自己呻吟的样子，佐助脑子里几乎一片空白，乳头上传来的甜腻快感直冲脑门，让他忍不住想要逃离，却突然感到下身一凉，低头才发现不知何时他已经跨坐在鸣人的大腿上，裤子也被鸣人褪去，只剩下一件单薄的衬衣半挂衬衣在自己身上，然而鸣人除了衬衣大敞露出精壮好看的胸肌和腹肌外其余的倒是穿戴整齐，一想到这里佐助就不由得有些不爽，然而这股不爽伴随着鸣人插入的手指很快就飞到了九霄云外，不知道是不是因为药物的原因，后穴自己分泌出不少透明的液体，鸣人也只是随便挤了一些润滑剂涂抹在手上，几乎不需要费力的扩张，后穴容纳异物的时间意外的快，感受着自己的手指被温热酥软的肠壁所包围吞吐，鸣人也不再压抑自己的欲望，解开腰带和拉链便将自己早已硬挺的肉棒插入佐助的后穴之中，因为骑乘姿势的缘故，鸣人几乎是一下顶到了最深处，佐助几乎是控制不住的软下了腰，但是由于手还被高高吊起，他只能努力屈起双腿保持平衡，然而鸣人显然不会让他称心如意，扣着他的腰便开始缓缓抽送起来，每次不深不浅，只是在佐助的敏感点周围来回顶弄，被这种不轻不重的厮磨逼得快要发疯的佐助忍不住开始配合鸣人的动作摆动自己的腰肢，气息也开始变得不稳，在鸣人看准机会重重的撞击他的敏感点时，佐助终于控制不住自己，发出难耐的呻吟，像是得到鼓励一般，鸣人开始对准他的敏感点发起猛烈的攻势，酥麻的快感如潮水一般向自己涌来，佐助就像是沉溺其中的溺水者，想要大口大口地呼吸着空气，却被顶弄得只能发出愉悦的呻吟声，这股快感在鸣人玩弄自己胸前两点红樱时达到了顶点，鸣人只觉得佐助的后穴突然紧缩，自己的肉棒被夹得紧紧得，舒服的几乎让他差点射了出来，接着感到下腹有一股热流喷洒在自己的腹部，佐助则是双腿紧绷，再也控制不住自己，整个瘫坐在鸣人的身上。感受着后穴一阵阵的紧缩，鸣人叹了口气，最终还是心软的解开了佐助手脚的束缚，静静地抱着佐助，直到他有些难耐的扭了扭腰时才一把将人按压在柔软的后座上狠狠地挺动起来，刚高潮完不久的佐助身体还十分敏感，对于鸣人大幅度的抽插动作几乎是没有任何反抗能力，只能断断续续地呼喊着鸣人的名字，车内肉体之间的碰撞声和车窗外的爆炸声几乎融为一体。

在佐助哭着第三次高潮时，鸣人终于深深地插入佐助已经泛红的的后穴之中射了出来，感受着对方的精液一股股地射入自己身体内部，佐助终于抗拒不住睡意深深地睡了过去。等他醒来时，外面的火拼似乎已经结束了，自己的身体也被鸣人处理干净了，可是鸣人却不见了踪影，大概是去查看战况了。慌慌张张地将车里备用的衣服穿戴整齐准备下车查看状况时，却看到鸣人一脸复杂的回来了。感觉情况不对的佐助连忙询问战况，鸣人却有些犹豫不决

“我说佐助……你先跟我保证，听完以后千万不要太激动啊我说……”

“啧，别废话了，到底结果怎么样？是斑那个老不死的挂了还是你们组那位挂了……”

“他们两个倒是都没什么事啦……其他人也都没事……只是……”

“只是什么？别磨磨唧唧的赶紧说！！”

只见鸣人两眼一闭心一横，深吸了一口气用堪比华少的语速快速解释到“斑叔和柱间大叔在一起了的说之前说是宿敌完全是因为柱间大叔给斑叔发了太多挚友卡斑叔一气之下就说要跟千手组势不两立然而两个组除了斑叔和柱间大叔私下相处还是非常愉快的然后昨天柱间大叔终于开窍了想要跟斑叔求婚所以召集了两个组的所有成员一起见证这一幕而且还准备了超多的烟花所以昨天我们两个听到的不是火拼的声音是他们在放烟发。以及……”

“不知道他俩这破事的好像只有我们两个……”鸣人一脸生无可恋的看着佐助“当初斑叔那么着急叫你回去是因为他发现我们两个的关系，还知道了我是千手组旁系漩涡家的人……因为他和柱间大叔闹矛盾了所以见不得我俩好要把我俩分开……”

“……”

“诶诶诶佐助说好了你不要激动的啊我说！！把枪放下我们有话好好说啊我说！！！”

“说你奶奶个腿儿！！放开我让我一枪崩了斑那个老不死的！！！”

“可是你拿的那把是我没事放在车里的玩具枪啊我说！！！”

 

 

FIN.


End file.
